


missing you

by civillove



Series: plans wrapped in rubber bands [30]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Beth and Rio spend some time with one another after a few weeks apart. That’s it, that’s the fic.--fits into 'plans wrapped in rubber bands' universe but can be read alone. If you want general domesticity and soft!brio, this is the place.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: plans wrapped in rubber bands [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347943
Comments: 24
Kudos: 147





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> General request from anon who missed my brio updates and thanks to Lauren who wanted some Rio, Marcus and Beth (which I’m always happy to offer!).

Beth takes a seat in the corner booth of the diner, letting out a soft sigh as she sheds her heavy sweater and adjusts her t-shirt underneath. If she’s being honest with herself, this lunch couldn’t have come soon enough—even if that makes her sound a little impatient. For two weeks now, there’s been this little nagging in the center of her chest that feels like there’s a letter opener scratching at the bones of her ribcage. An emotion that she can’t quite place but calls it anxiousness since it appeared.

It’s not that she isn’t touched or proud that Rio’s left the business side of their relationship to her while he went on a trip with his son, she is, but saying so is different than how it feels when she’s left alone. She’s a complete wreck the first two days, her knee-jerk reaction to call or text him when she makes a decision because that’s what they do—they communicate with one another, they let one another in, they’re partners. But she can’t bother him like that, he trusts her to do what needs to happen while he’s gone. And it’s not like he disappeared out of nowhere without a single word, as he’s done in the past, he told her when he’d be leaving and they discussed the upcoming weeks and what it meant for her.

Not that it should be surprising, but Beth’s a natural at doing business and she handles everything with practiced ease. She makes sure to tell him that when he Facetimes her after Marcus is asleep…but they really do their best not to make the entire phone call about work. She smiles a little to herself as she recalls past nights on the phone with him as she picks up a menu to glance over; the cadence of his voice in her ear, her hands under her sheets, the way it sounds like he misses her as much as she misses him.

And maybe that’s really what’s been causing tension in her chest, that emotion she’s having such a hard time describing since he left—perhaps it’s about _missing_ him. That isn’t to say they haven’t been apart before, that there haven’t been separations that make chasms look like tears in paper. She’s not one of those women who sit idly by the phone waiting for a man to call but…she’s not about to feel ashamed that she marked this afternoon in her calendar.

She’s definitely going to pretend it’s all about the French Toast and French fries she’s going to order.

Beth leans back against the cobalt blue cushions of the booth she’s in, taking a look around at this diner that she’s always been so fond of. Her and Dean used to bring the kids here a lot when they were little; they were open late and had great deals if you were ordering off a children’s menu. Not only that, but she’s always enjoyed the ‘mom and pop’ vibe from how she was able to see into the kitchen past the countertop that always had a few older people sitting, drinking coffee, some of them playing cards with one another or reading the newspaper.

She’s rarely found time to come back here and she’s glad that today has made a perfect excuse.

“Ms. Beth!”

Beth turns a little at the sound of her name but it’s not long enough for her to anticipate Marcus launching himself into the booth and into her arms. She laughs gently and squeezes him around his middle as best she can with the table pressing into them both, her fingers dragging through his messy mop of brown hair.

“I was wondering when you two would get here.”

He looks up at her with a toothy grin, eyes somehow bright and tired at the same time from their trip. She knows she’s pulling them directly off the road, that they haven’t had time to head home and unpack yet, but she’s a little greedy for their time like that. She runs her hand over his forehead to stroke some of his hair back—looks like someone needs a haircut.

“Dad got every red light in Detroit.”

She snorts as she looks up and Rio rounds the corner with a patient sigh as he looks at his son, leaning his one hand on the back of the booth, “Not _every_ light but pretty much most of ‘em. Isn’t that how it is when you got somewhere to be?”

Beth smiles and rubs her hand up and down his son’s back as he grabs the menu from her, “Were you in a rush to get here?” She teases, eyes wide with mock innocence, like she can’t read the words printed directly on his face—he missed her too.

“Stop smotherin’ Ms. Beth, pop.” He motions to the other side of the booth and Marcus sinks under the table with the menu and comes out across from them, shuffling towards the window.

She looks up at him as Rio leans down into her space, pressing a kiss to her lips. It’s soft and too quick and it takes everything in her not to grab onto his black jean jacket and pull him towards her—they’ll have time for that. He cups the side of her cheek and drags his thumb along her jawline, a soft smirk on his lips when he pulls away and joins his son in the seat across from her.

“So you miss me?” He asks as he looks over the menu that Marcus is holding.

She scoffs, playing with her silverware set in front of her, fingers tellingly picking apart the napkin. “I can handle a few weeks without you.”

He smiles a little, his eyes zeroing in on her hands and gliding across the digits like his mouth might. Rio’s always been able to see her emotions so easily, like he’s constantly looking at her through glass; she’s got nowhere to hide.

“That’s good,” He stretches his arm across the back of the booth where Marcus is sitting, his son looking up at her as he taps his foot against the legs of the table.

“I missed you Ms. Beth. We went to the aquarium! You would have liked it, it was so cool, we saw sharks and an octopus and these spiked fish!”

Beth does her best to listen, she really does and she’s had a bunch of kids at this point so she’s really quite good at multitasking and making the correct reaction when Marcus begins detailing every fish they saw on their trip. But she also can’t help but feel Rio’s gaze on her like a heavy blanket, settling warmly on her shoulders, his eyes traveling over her form like he’s memorizing her for the first time.

And she gets that, she really does, she finds herself glancing at him every so often when she can get away with it and it’s unfair how handsome he really is. How he seems to become _more_ of something to look at when she hasn’t seen him in so long—there’s extra scruff on his jawline since the last time they’ve been together, a few more rings on his fingers, the same black jeans and black denim jacket but with a maroon t-shirt underneath. So familiar yet she finds herself itching to touch him like there’s something different to discover.

Rio smiles gently, his leg bumping against hers under the table, his knee pressing into her own and keeping a constant connection between them as Marcus continues to fill her in on the aquarium.

\--

The table is filled with plates by the time they’re all finished eating; between burgers, fries, chicken tenders, French Toast, pancakes and bacon, Beth’s pretty sure she’s going to be full for the next day and a half. She settles into the back of the booth and rubs her stomach but that definitely doesn’t stop her from reaching for another French fry to smother in ketchup.

Rio shakes his head, fiddling with his fork as he scoops up another bite of crispy potatoes, “How are you fittin’ that?”

Her mouth opens a little in offense, “This is coming from the man who ordered not one but _two_ plates of potatoes after your burger?”

He shrugs his one shoulder, “All of a sudden you’re goin’ after me for knowin’ what I like?”

She leans her elbows onto the table and bats her eyelashes, “And what _do_ you like?”

Rio licks his lips and leans forward like he might kiss her but doesn’t go all the way, instead he holds up his fork which has a few potatoes stabbed on the prongs and holds them in front of her mouth. “These.”

She scoffs and kicks his shin under the table but definitely snags the bite he’s held up for her before settling back down in the booth as Rio chuckles. He picks up the strawberry milkshake he was sharing with Marcus and takes a long sip, glancing at his son who’s snoozing on and off against the window.

“Full belly and he’s out,” Beth muses and Rio hums in response, seeming to take the words right out of his mouth.

He scrubs a hand over his hair before he reaches an arm around Marcus’s shoulders and gently pulls him off the window. He makes a soft noise, rubbing a fist against his one eye before he adapts and snuggles into Rio’s side, his one hand gathering the fabric of his jean jacket into his fingers. Beth smiles gently, eyes drinking in the scene before her that always seems to soften the harsh, jagged edges of Rio’s demeanor.

“I’m not surprised, it’s a long ass drive to Philly but he’s the one who wanted a small road trip.”

“Eight hours in the car stuck with you? What could he have possibly been thinking?” She grins, sipping on her chocolate milkshake even when he narrows his eyes at her.

“I’m a joy to be around, Ms. Boland.” He steals a French fry off her plate just because he can and settles further back against his seat, his hand working absently up and down Marcus’s back.

“I’ll remember that the next time we’re driving to a meeting somewhere,” She states wryly, pulling out her wallet to fish for her credit card.

“That’s because you’re constantly trying to drive in the passenger seat.” He shakes his head at her hands, a thought not quite leaving his lips yet as she puts her card on the bill the waitress brought a few minutes ago.

“Well you _could_ let me drive every so often.” She scrunches her nose, putting her hand over her card so he can’t take it, a silent conversation passing between them as if they can read one another’s thoughts. He’s had a long trip and even longer drive just because Marcus wanted a road tour with an aquarium involved; she can pay for lunch.

He sighs evenly when the bill is picked up, maneuvering Marcus in the seat so that he’s more situated on his lap, sleeping comfortably against his chest. And really, how is she supposed to be agitated at him with a sight like that? Beth bites her tongue on saying that he’s doing it on purpose and sips on her milkshake instead.

“Did you at least enjoy the aquarium?”

Rio smiles a little, brushing his lips over his son’s forehead, “Course, you should give it a try every so often. Takin’ a break with the eight kids you have.”

She rolls her eyes, pulling her thick sweater back on and wrapping it around herself, “Who’s going to run the business if I’m not picking up your slack?”

A soft laugh empties from his chest and he drums his fingers on the table, “You’re gonna pay for that comment later, ma.” He watches the waitress set down the receipts and when she’s leaving the tip and signing, he adds, “I like everythin’ about aquariums but the jellyfish.”

Beth tries not to widen her eyes at the comment but there’s something in his tone of voice that gives him away, “I’m sorry, is that fear that I’m sensing about jellyfish?”

He scoffs but doesn’t quite deny it for a moment, looking down at the table and booth as he tries to figure out how he’s going to maneuver both him and Marcus out. “I didn’t say that.”

She grins as she tugs herself up and fixes her sweater, grabbing her purse to pull the strap onto her shoulder, her voice teasing: “You’re _scared_ of something that doesn’t have a heart, a brain or bones?”

“They don’t have eyes either, Ms. Beth.” Marcus mumbles, yawning as Rio stands from the booth and adjusts his son against his chest.

Rio points at her before she has a chance to say anything else, “Not another word.”

Beth giggles softly before pretending to zip her mouth closed, even though they both know that won’t last for long.

\--

The last thing she expects is for there to be a job lined up the night Rio gets home, luckily it doesn’t take very long and the drive isn’t far from his loft but still…she thought he might cancel it to spend the night in bed. After the meeting and they’re back at the car, Beth figures she should have realized he wouldn’t have done this any other way no matter if he were home this whole time or not. For one, they were getting money out of it and that within itself was hard to pass up. Another, she could tell that he missed handling business after two weeks off, slipping back into familiar behavior like the way their mouths meet in a kiss.

He closes the trunk and glances at her with a soft certainty, playing with his car keys in his hands a moment. “Marcus is at my place with Lana.”

She purses her lips a moment, unsure of what he’s trying to tell her. Does he want the night to himself and his family or does he want her coming back with him, “You’re tired, I can drive.”

Rio leans against the car, drawing his lower lip in-between his teeth because he’s not sure whether he should give her the satisfaction of being right. He dangles the keys in front of her but when she goes to reach for them, he takes advantage of their proximity by wrapping an arm around her waist. He tugs her against his chest, leaning down to kiss her, his lips mapping across her skin and leaving heated, breathless moments behind.

She lets out a long sigh, allowing her eyes to close as he moves to her neck, her hands resting against the material of his jean jacket. She tilts her head until his mouth finds hers again, her fingers moving to brush along the scruff of his jawline as his tongue traces the inside of her lip. Eventually she has to pull back and catch her breath, their foreheads resting together, his hands moving to squeeze her hips and really—she’s not strong enough for this, she barely can find the energy to push him away.

Beth snatches the keys before he can argue with her and motions to the passenger seat. “Get in.”

He raises an eyebrow, clicking his tongue off the roof of his mouth, his one hand gripping the top of her thigh as he passes her to do as she says. “Sure thing, boss.”

She smiles a little and shakes her head, moving to get into the driver’s seat and start on their way home.

\--

She’s not about to tell him ‘told you so’ but Rio dozes against the headrest as she drives them back to his loft. When she turns the engine off, pocketing the keys, she looks over at him as he lifts his head and yawns. He runs a hand over his face and straightens his back, a soft smirk on his lips when she leans over to kiss his cheek before he can get out of the car.

“Did you want me to head home?” She asks, giving him one last out in case he wants to be unbothered for the night as he grabs the black duffle bag in the trunk.

He shakes his head, “Nah, come up.” His voice is deeper, traces of sleep clinging to syllables as they turn to head to the steps of his place.

Beth follows him upstairs and keeps to herself when Lana gets off the couch when they make their way inside the loft. She offers a soft wave before milling around in the kitchen, putting together a cup of tea for Rio and a coffee for herself. While she’s on good terms with Lana, she knows it’s better to mind her own business when they’re all in the same room together—especially since Lana never seems to let it go when Rio’s got a black duffle bag in his hands because she knows exactly what type of man her ex is.

He waves her off with a gentle comment and sets the bag down on the couch, unzipping it. He pulls a rubber banded wad of cash out, flipping through it and counting to himself before he turns to hand it to Lana.

Beth can’t understand what they’re saying, busying herself with an electric tea kettle and Keurig, doing her best not to eavesdrop but she can tell Lana doesn’t want the cash he’s offering. She touches his wrist, trying to push him away but Rio won’t allow her to, drawing her closer to speak quickly—he then opens up her palm and places the cash in her hand.

She huffs, looks to the ceiling and then grabs her purse from the couch to walk past him. She gives a gentle smile at Beth before making her way out, closing the door behind her. Rio picks up the duffle and sets it down on the floor, kicking it underneath the living room table before joining her in the kitchen. He’s on the borderline of being grouchy; not enough sleep, a long meeting and a not so pleasant conversation with his ex sitting on his shoulders like a cinder block.

Beth gently pushes a mug towards him with a tea bag sticking out before he can say anything and he licks his lips, leaning his elbows down onto the counter. He wraps his hands around the ceramic even though she hasn’t poured any water yet.

“She didn’t seem very happy.”

He scoffs and rolls his neck from side to side, “She rarely is when it comes to money.”

She’s quiet for a few moments and chews on her lower lip, pulling the tea kettle when it starts to steam and pours water into his mug. In a way, she understands how Lana feels—she can’t imagine that this life is something that’s easy for her to accept when it comes to someone she used to love and that she and their son are still woven in the middle of it. She’s surprised she puts up with it; wonders briefly if there was ever a moment where she tried to take Marcus and run to keep him safe.

“And here I thought your sparkling personality was somehow putting her off.”

Rio smirks, his head dipping forward and he turns to press a kiss against her shoulder before he takes his tea into his closet to grab clothes to change into. She smiles a little as she watches him go before fiddling with the Keurig machine, turning it off once her coffee is finished. She adds a little bit of cream and sugar and brings it into the living room, kicking her shoes off behind the couch before she settles into the corner. She knows she has leggings somewhere in Rio’s closet that he probably folded along with his joggers because he’s an organized neat freak like that, but she can’t find it in herself to move and get them.

Besides, she’s wearing a comfortable pair of mom jeans and a red sweater—it could be worse.

She looks over her shoulder as Marcus comes shuffling out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes as he adjusts to the light around him. She sets her mug down on the coffee table and turns to press her back against the arm of the couch,

“Hey, what’s going on sweetie?”

“Weird dream,” He says softly and is clearly looking around for his father, holding loosely onto a stuffed dinosaur that he sleeps with.

“Yeah?” She asks, patting the couch next to her. “He’s getting dressed but I’m sure he’ll be out soon. Why don’t you come over here and tell me about it?”

Marcus nods and moves around the couch and she offers a hand to help tug him up, sitting in the center before he draws his legs up and under himself. “There were these huge jellyfish comin’ out of the ocean and they walked around the city and ate everythin’.” He frowns a little and even though she’s heard of scarier dreams, the concept does sound a bit disturbing.

“Told you,” Rio says as he comes back into the living room, now in a pair of joggers and a gray Henley rolled up to his elbows. He gives her a pointed look, sitting down on the other side of him, “Jellyfish.” Is all he says and she rolls her eyes, leaning her side into the back cushion of the couch as he ruffles Marcus’s hair.

“What are the chances you’re gonna sleep alone tonight, pop, it’s late.” He asks, looking down at his son as he takes another sip of his tea before placing it on the coffee table. Beth picks up her mug, holding it between her hands as Marcus smiles sheepishly up at him and she smirks against the rim—already knowing the answer even though he hasn’t said anything.

Rio lets out a long and patient sigh, caught between wanting Marcus to sleep in his own bed but also not being able to say no to him. He picks him up quickly and hoists him over his shoulder, mostly to make Marcus laugh before he carries him to his bed and plops him in the center.

“Go to sleep, we’ll be in soon.” And tickles his side as Marcus pulls the sheets up over his shoulder and he leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Beth smiles up at him as he makes his way back to her, pulling her legs up on the couch. He sits on the center cushion, her calves resting against his legs. He drags his hands around her skin, circling her knee before he squeezes her ankle and finishes his mug of tea.

“You know I don’t mind,” She says after a moment before he can, “Him sleeping with us.”

“I do,” Rio says even though she knows he means neither of those words, “I had plans.”

She smirks, chewing on her lower lip as she takes the final sip of her coffee, “Oh yeah? And what did those plans include?”

A smile pulls the corners of Rio’s lips and his hand slips between her legs and slides up but doesn’t quite go towards the point of no return. The back of his thumb brushes against her inner thigh and a dizzying heat curls up into her stomach. Beth leans forward and kisses him and he tugs until he can wrap an arm around her waist and manipulate her onto his lap. She straddles his legs, continuing the kiss until she has to pull away, a gentle shake to her head as her thumb traces his lower lip.

“Don’t even think about it, we’re not doing this here.”

“Doin’ what?” He asks even though he knows _exactly_ what, a dark amusement holding onto his gaze. His hands find her hips, slipping lower to grab at her ass, drawing her even closer and a hitched breath leaves her mouth when she brushes up against him in an almost too perfect way.

“This.” She huffs and pushes on his chest even though her argument is weak at best. Beth’s not about to explain why when he knows better, regardless that it’s been two weeks and she’s missed him in all kinds of ways.

They’re not about to do this right here when his son is a few feet away sleeping in his bed.

“Come on,” Beth eventually pries herself off, reaching for his hand to tug him off the couch as well. “You need sleep.”

Rio hums and wraps his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as they walk into his bedroom. She disappears into the closet to change her clothes, pulling leggings from his joggers pile and switching for a loose t-shirt instead of her sweater. By the time she makes it back out, Rio is on his side of the bed and fast asleep.

\--

Beth closes the bathroom door, trying not to wake Marcus or Rio as she gets a shower. Sometimes she has to rush out of his loft and head back home to get the kids from Dean but luckily, this Sunday is all hers until having a family dinner. She sighs, looking at herself in the mirror and pulls her ponytail free so that her hair falls in big misshapen curls against her neck. She runs a hand over her face and undresses, slipping into the shower and closing the glass door behind her.

She sighs as hot water kisses her skin, dipping her head underneath and running her fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. His loft has some of the best water pressure or maybe it’s the expensive showerhead, she’s not sure, but whatever the reason tempts Beth to stay under the stream for longer than necessary.

She works shampoo into her hair, letting her eyes close and nearly jumps out of her skin when the glass shower door is tugged open just long enough to let Rio slip in. He grabs onto her waist as she nearly slips, a soft squeak leaving her lips and she elbows his side because,

“Jesus, you could knock.”

“Takes the fun right out of your reaction.” She can hear him smiling even though she can’t see him and he switches sides with her so she can rinse all the shampoo away. When she fixes her gaze on him, he’s licking his lips, eyes traveling over her body before his hands draw her closer by resting on her lower back.

“We probably got ten minutes to ourselves.” He muses and she shakes her head, nipping at his lower lip with her own as it juts out.

“I missed you too.” She says, one of her hands tracing the back of his arm where she knows a set of block tattoos sit.

He scrunches his nose, “Who said this was about missing you? I dunno if you know this, but one of the things we learned at the aquarium was about conservin’ water. I’m a big environmentalist.”

Beth laughs softly, grinning right into a kiss as he pulls her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Lana is essentially my version of Rhea since she didn't exist in the show before I wrote this series. Just in case any newcomers were confused :) thanks for reading!


End file.
